Era inevitable
by meaburroafull
Summary: Eriol y Tomoyo se reencuentran en la universidad y cosas inesperadas comienzan a pasar. Watch out Lemon here. TxE
1. El pecado original

**Hola, este es mi nuevo (segundo) fic, espero que les guste porque van a llorar mucho (Muahahahaha), o por lo menos eso espero C:**

**Advertencia: este fic tiene eso que llaman lemon o lime, la verdad no sé cuál es la diferencia o que significan, la cosa es que hay sexo y es del bueno, así que si son menores de edad o inexpertos sexuales que aun así a pesar de la descripción deciden leer esta historia, van a tener la mejor clase de educación sexual de su vida. **

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Sakura ni nada por el estilo, ya que sino seria japonesa y posiblemente allá sería normal. **

**Espero que les guste ;w;**

**Saludos y Enjoy**

Esto no podía estar pasando, Porque ahora? Porque ella? De todas las cosas que le podían pasar esta era una de las peores, porque aceptó a hacerlo "eso me pasa por hacerle caso, jamás debí escucharlo y ahora estoy en un baño haciendo una estúpida prueba de embarazo, genial. Es un estúpido… Oh por Dios que haré?!"

Todo comenzó hace 3 semanas era el culpable, su mejor amigo de hace 10 años Eriol Hiragisawa, se reencontraron en la universidad Tomoyo había entrado a la facultad de negocios para continuar con el legado de su madre quien falleció de un cáncer cuando ella tenía 17 años de edad, de esa misma manera Sakura, su mejor amiga de toda la vida y Tomoyo se enteraron de que eran primas, ya que a ella no le quedaba ningún familiar cercano vivo, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto la recibió gustosamente en su hogar queriéndola como una hija.

Siendo muy joven, ella ya había perdido a sus dos padres y a su abuelo unos meses después de que Sonomi murió, eso la había devastado, su ultimo año en la preparatoria había sido terrible se sentía sola en el mundo solo podía contar con ella misma en algunos momentos solo podía pensar en la mala suerte que le traía a los que amaba y para evitar que más gente saliera lastimada, en su graduación decidió estudiar negocios en el extranjero Harvard, Campbridge era un lugar hermoso que siempre quiso conocer.

En su primer día de clases estaba perdida por el enorme campus, mientras caminaba y observaba a la gente que iba muy rápido a sus destinos y a otros que conversaban, sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteó y observó a un chico muy alto de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos azules profundos escondidos tras un par de lentes enormes, redondos y fuera de moda y un cabello negro azabache un poco más oscuro que el de ella, lo conocía pero no sabía de donde, hasta que sus labios pronunciaron ciertas conocidas palabras, "-es bueno verla señorita Daidouji, no sabía que vendría a estudiar aquí-" entonces vio a Eriol Hiragisawa, el niño que le hacía bromas de mal gusto a sus amigos usando magia, solo para que Sakura pudiera adueñarse completamente las cartas.

Sus labios solo pudieron pronunciar unas palabras y de lo nerviosa que estaba por llegar tarde a su primera clase, solo dijo levantando un pequeño papel con su horario de clases –Estoy perdida-

El joven lentamente miró el papel –yo voy para allá también- dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que solía tener cuando eran niños. Caminaron por los pasillos de la universidad mientras él le mostraba los edificios y le indicaba donde eran sus clases, estaba muy familiarizado con el lugar para ser un chico de primer año pensó ella.

-No deberíamos apurarnos? Vamos tarde?- dijo Tomoyo un poco nerviosa, además hoy era su primera clase de negocios con el ayudante del profesor, los rumores decían que era un pesado, pomposo y Don Juan. En el momento en que entraron al enorme salón todos se quedaron en silencio y Tomoyo al voltearse y ver la seria expresión en la cara de Eriol se dio cuenta de que él era el alumno del que tanto hablaban, ¿Cómo era posible? Tenían la misma edad!.

Después de la clase de inducción al curso Tomoyo esperó a Eriol a que terminara de conversar con unas chicas de un año mayor que ella, las que claramente le coqueteando. Eriol al ver a Tomoyo ignoro completamente a las jovenes y se dirigio a la novata - Vamos?- le dijo con una sonrisa, las chicas la observaron con odio.

Después de un largo almuerzo para ponerse al dia, hablar de los profesores, las clases. Él era increíble estudiaba literatura, inglés, música, arte contemporáneo y política internacional y además de todo se había adelantado dos años lo que lo hacia alumno exepcional en casi cualquier cosa y los profesores lo amaban.

Mediante la conversación avanzaba tocaron el tema de su relación con Kaho que le pidió un tiempo, según ella eso de daría tiempo de madurar y darse cuanta de que la reencarnación del mago Clow no podía andar por ahi haciendo cosas de "gente normal" y cuando terminara con la universidad volverían a estar juntos, así que decidio ponerse al dia con las mujeres, muchas mujeres.

El tiempo siguió tranquilamente después de ese encuentro, se veían ocasionalmente por los pasillos o en algunas clases, pero la verdadera amistad comenzó en la fiesta de bienvenida de los novatos o también conocido como el baile de otoño el que era relativamente informal para algunos ya que no le daban mucha importancia, pero para las chicas más grandes era uno de los acontecimientos del año, se arreglaban con vestidos lujosos, contrataban limusinas, hacían dietas y etc.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a la fiesta, sin pareja, no se sorprendió de que todas las chicas de la universidad intentaran sacar a bailar a Eriol, pero por su puesto solo quedaba en meros intentos. Desde el otro lado de la pista el vio a la joven sirviéndose un poco de ponche, estaba vestida con un par de jeans apretados al cuerpo, una camisa casi transparente blanca, tapada por una chaqueta de invierno que combinaba con sus botas de tacón alto negras, se veía despampanante y muy adulta para su edad en especial porque su cabello estaba tomado en un moño dejando un par de risos afuera. Todo en el lugar era muy americano era como una graduación de secundaria, gente bailando, una banda, ponche, un idiota tratando de hacer el ponche más interesante, el profesor que saca a la fuerza al idiota, lo mismo de cada año según Eriol.

Caminó con decisión hacia ella, había algo que lo atraía a Tomoyo, pero no podía saber qué o cómo, solo sabía que debía estar a su lado, lo calmaba y lo mantenía tranquilo en una manera molecular.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? Esta aburrido y de todas maneras no estamos en edad de beber- dijo deslizándose entre su oreja y su cuello -bueno, en algo tienes razón- dijo Tomoyo mirando a su alrededor mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de sus compañeras.

Luego de un rato de caminar en el frio Eriol la invitó a su departamento que quedaba solo a unos metros de la universidad, Tomoyo aceptó, con un poco más de conversación el ambiente fue tornándose más cercano, la tentación lo estaba matando, sus labios rojos, su suave piel, la forma en que movía su cabello, pero por sobre todas las cosas esos ojos azules, tomó aire lo más profundo que pudo y se decidió a besarla, sus labios eran muy suaves, pero cuando se propuso profundizar el beso ella lo detuvo –Eriol, no-

-¿Porque no? Te prometo que solo te besaré- dice dándole otro beso esta vez un poco más profundo que el anterior, pero no había respuesta de Tomoyo que lo volvió a alejar – en serio Eriol, créeme, no eres tu soy yo-

- Ese es el truco más viejo del libro ¿Qué puede ser?- Pregunta el algo curioso

-Okey te diré pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie, sino haré correr el rumor de que aparte de homosexual, eres pasivo y con un pene pequeño- Eriol rió a carcajadas, -creo que muchas de las chicas de la universidad te pueden decir lo contrario, pero okey no se lo diré a nadie, desde hoy seremos amigos- dijo dándole la mano

Tomoyo respiró hondo y pronunció las palabras que nunca pensó que diría –Soy lesbiana, en serio no me gustan los hombres- Eriol la miró boquiabierto – okey, eso definitivamente no es mi culpa- los dos rieron al unísono.

Al año siguiente decidieron mudarse juntos, solo por la compañía ya que para ese tiempo eran mejores amigos y lo compartían todo, hasta planes para hacerse pasar por la pareja del otro, para deshacerse del amorío de una noche que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Eran inseparables.

Al salir de la universidad Tomoyo decidió quedarse un tiempo más haciendo un master en negocios mientras Eriol terminaba su doctorado en filosofía, ambos terminaron sus estudios al mismo tiempo a los 25 años, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaron el contacto a pesar de lo que decían sus respectivas parejas ellos se llamaban cada día y hablaban de la televisión de lo que almorzaron, trabajo, etc.

Al año siguiente Eriol y Kaho se casaron fue una boda hermosa y con mucho lujo tal como ella quería, Tomoyo fue la padrino de bodas de Eriol a pesar de que la novia no quería él insistió y dos años despues ahí estaban en el sillón de la casa de Eriol bebiendo tequila.

Se habían separado, el matrimonio comenzó mal desde un principio, no se podían poner de acuerdo, mientras que Tomoyo luchaba con llevar más seriamente una relación de 2 años era una de las amigas de Kaho, se conocieron en la boda y su nombre era Anne era una rubia despampanante por donde se viera, era una artista muy buena pero nunca quiso nada serio.

-¿Cómo nos metemos en esto?- dijo Eriol tomando su shot de tequila, era su octavo, según él después del tercero no se siente nada, y eso era lo que el buscaba, no sentir nada.

Tomoyo durante los últimos años con Anne había aprendido a preocuparse realmente, no por alguien, sino de alguien la diferencia está en que cuando te preocupas de alguien el que saldrá lastimado generalmente eres tú - la verdad no lo sé, pero creo que esta engañándome de nuevo- dijo un poco resignada, ya era una realidad lo había hecho 2 veces anteriores, según Anne había sido su culpa por asfixiarla, ya que ella era una artista y necesitaba tener un poco de libertad, su libertad claramente estaba en engañarla cada vez que podía, gastarse su dinero y hacer escenas de celos cada vez que salía con Eriol ya que "su relación no podía ser normal".

Anne, según Eriol, se veía como una persona muy simpática y tranquila, pero por lo que le contaba Tomoyo estaba bien loca - ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Me evade, no responde mis llamadas, coreos, mensajes, nada, hasta creo que me eliminó de Facebook- se rio tontamente debido al efecto del tequila, pero sin pensarlo bebió otro shot.

-Sabes,- dijo Eriol con una dificultad para pronunciar las palabras – Anne es una estúpida y Kaho también lo es, con razón son amigas-

-Gracias Eriol- con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Sabes, si yo fuera mujer estaría feliz de estar con una mujer como tú-

- Eriol, si tú fueras mujer no estaríamos en este problema y posiblemente estaríamos en la habitación teniendo sexo o algo así-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos a hacerlo! Vamos a olvidar a esas perras!- Tomoyo rio a carcajadas –Cada día te vuelves más loco verdad? Tú crees que me voy…- Eriol la interrumpió con un beso pero no fue como la primera vez que la besó, esta vez fue diferente quizá por el alcohol, quizá por la pena que ambos sentían en ese minuto y lo único que necesitaban era la compañía del otro.

Eriol profundizó el beso tomando la espalda de Tomoyo acercándolo a él con fuerza lentamente se separó de sus labios y le mordisqueó el cuello mientras sus manos Jugaban con su vestido.

— Eriol —lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no lo detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

— ¡Shh! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo- dijo besando su cuello.

De la nada tomó sus caderas y las acercó hacia el para que sintera su erecion, Tomoyo gimió en su boca mientras él la levantaba de golpe y la llevaba a la habitación.

No pudiendo aguantar más la exitacion se detucieron en medio del pasillo, donde Eriol aprisionó a Tomoyo contra la pared y le susurro al oido -siempre he querido hacerte mía - mientras besaba su cuello y antes que ella pudiera responderle, la volvió a besar y de algún modo, se las arregló para llevarla a la habitación y acomodarla sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Entre besos y caricias desesperadas quedaron casi desnudos.

Y, entonces, separó los tiernos pliegues de su cuerpo y acarició su intimidad. Tomoyo gimió, consumida por la pasión. Eriol capturó sus labios y la besó plena y profundamente.

Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras él le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestido, sobre ella.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra ella. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su entrepierna. Como si estuviesen atraídas por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Eriol.

— Eso es—murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su miembro hinchado contra ella - Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él. Somos solo nosotros -

Tomoyo volvió a gemir cuando Eriol abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, sus labios eran tan suaves pero tan fuertes al mismo tiempo, luego llegó a sus pechos, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad.

Él atormentó implacablemente sus pechos con la lengua.

Se apartó de ella y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba las braguitas.

Tomoyo temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que él ostentaba en ese momento.

Le apartó los muslos con los codos. Ella se lo permitió sin protestar.

Colocó las manos bajo ella y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Eriol la tomó en la boca.

Tomoyo enterró las manos en el cabello de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Eriol le prodigaba. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Una y otra vez, penetrándola con la lengua implacablemente, él la lamía, la atormentaba, hurgaba en su interior hasta dejarla sin aliento, exhausta.

Eriol cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación. Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Tomoyo resonaban en sus oídos. Percibía cómo ella reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo, como se estremecía contra sus hombros y sus mejillas.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Eriol quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo todos estos años. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Tomoyo no volvería a verlo de la misma manera.

Ella gimoteó cuando movió la mano despacio para introducir el pulgar en su interior, mientras continuaba lamiéndola.

— ¡Eriol! —jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Él movió el dedo y la lengua aún más rápido, más profundo, aumentando la presión mientras giraba y giraba. Tomoyo sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce de la barba de Eriol en sus muslos.

Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.

Pero Eriol no se detuvo, siguió prodigándole caricias hasta que tuvo otro nuevo orgasmo, casi seguido al primero.

La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría.

— Eriol, por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias— No puedo más-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Eriol con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos –solo estamos comenzando-

No se detuvo hasta que ella se corrió dos veces más, apartándose tan sólo cuando dejó de estremecerse. Se incorporó entre las piernas de Tomoyo y avanzó sobre ella muy lentamente, como un animal hambriento y poderoso a punto de zamparse la cena. Besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello.

–Mírame, Tomoyo –le ordenó mientras le pasaba la mano por el muslo–. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía.- Tragando saliva, ella cedió a sus deseos.

Eriol acunó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso profundo, sin más palabras, él se guio hasta su interior lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que todo su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo voraz que reflejaban sus ojos, el dolor que sentía no era nada en comparación al placer que era estar entre sus brazos.

Tomoyo volvió a tragar mientras Eriol comenzaba a moverse y la penetraba aún más. Dentro y fuera. Era la experiencia más erótica e increíble que había sentido jamás.

Gimieron al unísono.

Vio la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de él mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de sus caderas.

Deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos.

–Estar dentro de ti es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado –le confesó.

Tomoyo notaba los estremecimientos que sacudían el cuerpo de Eriol.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura mientras la penetraba con envites salvajes, a un ritmo frenético. Con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Sacando su verga para volver a penetrarla una y otra vez. Cada una de sus embestidas proporcionaban una oleada de puro placer.

–Oh, Eriol –gimió bajo sus labios, todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir que otro nuevo orgasmo se acercaba.

-Tomoyo, relájate si sigues haciendo eso voy a…–jadeó. Él se esforzó por respirar, sobrecogido ante la experiencia y sosteniéndole la mirada.

Eriol aumentó el rimo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.

Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime a la par que violento placer. Eriol echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó, agitándose entre sus brazos.

Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, Tomoyo lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaba. Sin muchos deseos de separarse de él, sintió cómo Eriol salía de ella.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó él en voz baja.

Tomoyo se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso -No lo sé, pero fue genial.- ambos rieron al unísono y lentamente se quedaron dormidos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un comentario con críticas, amenazas, felicitaciones, pegamento no lo sé y también revisen mi otro fic "pesadillas que se hacen realidad", también de la misma pareja o3o**

**Love u 3**


	2. La venganza de una mente sensible

**Hola gente, la verdad no puedo creer que a tantas personas les haya gustado esta historia, a ustedes les parecerá poco, pero para mí no es indiferente y estaré agradecida eternamente. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me motivan a escribir, pero al mismo tiempo me disculpo por la demora y la poca cantidad de palabras que tiene este relato ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir muy fluidamente por así decirlo y estoy trabajando en eso, para poder entregarles una historia de calidad.**

**Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que esta historia está llena de drama y tristeza, pero a pesar de todo me gustan los finales felices, así que no mataré a nadie… o quizá sí, aún no me decido.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y creo que hoy o mañana en la tarde estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo de otra historia de la misma pareja. **

**Besos.**

**por cierto este capitulo tiene violencia no tan grande, pero preocupante y un poco gráfica.**

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino posiblemente ellos se hubieran hecho pareja en la serie o en algún tipo de preludio, que por ironía sería muy parecido a este.**_

El sol tocaba los ojos de Tomoyo, tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble, posó su mano frente a su cara tratando de tapar el sol, cuando levantó su brazo sintió el cuerpo de alguien abrazándola -Eriol suéltame, tengo calor - en el momento que se dio vuelta se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. Reprimió un grito muy agudo.

-No grites me duele la cabeza- cuando él la miro solo pudo decir -¿Por qué estas desnuda?... Oh God!- se calló de la cama al momento en el que recordó todo.

-Eriol qué hicimos?- dijo tratando de cubrirse con las sabanas

-qué no lo recuerdas? - sus mejillas enrojecieron

-sí, ahora lo recuerdo, Dios... Dios! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

-Qué?! Qué?! Qué?!

- no usamos protección

-qué?! Pensé que tomabas la pastilla

-no, eso era un tratamiento deje de tomarla porque era inútil, ya que no quedaría embarazada, Dios que gran ironía- Dijo tocándose los ojos

-oh BloodyHell… Okey, tranquila, todo estará bien, iremos al doctor, pediremos el anticonceptivo de emergencia, todo saldrá bien y por sobre todo nadie se enterará de esto-

-es Domingo... ¿Qué doctor puede haber un domingo? -

Los dos dijeron al unísono -Syaoran!- Sí, el joven chino se había convertido en un cirujano con mucho renombre en la ciudad, en realidad, era uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos en todo el Japón a pesar de su corta edad, estaba especializado en medicina general y oncología.

Eriol fue corriendo por su celular y lo llamó rápidamente a su celular, "hola… no estoy disponible en este momento. Salí del país y llegaré el domingo por la tarde, por favor deja tu mensaje y te llamaré lo antes posible"

-no está en la ciudad- dijo mirando el vacío

-Eriol ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Tomoyo comenzando a llorar – Eriol que hicimos? Nunca había estado con un hombre, Engañé a Anne, qué vamos a hacer?, Dios ¿qué hice?- dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

-Oye- se acercó a ella y seco sus mejillas con su pulgar – todo va a estar bien, ¿me oíste?, pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien- Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de eso Eriol se inclinó a besarla suavemente en los labios, Tomoyo lo correspondió por inercia, se sentía bien, era suave, cálido, cariñoso, nunca había experimentado un beso así en su vida, al momento que se separaron Tomoyo se sonrojó.

-C,creo que necesito irme a casa- tomó rápido su ropa y entro al baño. Eriol solo pudo mirarla huir. Él la espero fuera del baño con solo sus pantalones puestos –Tomoyo háblame, dime algo, lo que sea- dijo apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta, unos segundos después ella salió con los ojos hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando –Tomoyo…- solo pudo decir.

-En serio, tengo que irme, no te preocupes, yo arreglaré esto mañana, no tienes que venir conmigo- le dio una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

-Sí, si tengo. Fue mi culpa, no debí…- dijo aprisionándola contra la puerta

-okey, te llamaré, pero tengo que irme ahora-

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a hablar con ella?- la desilusión se siente en su voz

-Sí, hablaré con ella… voy a tratar de que me perdone, sino tendremos que terminar la relación, no puedo mentirle… la amo - esas palabras fueron como un puñal directo al corazón, le dolieron en su interior, solo pudo mirarla con pena porque se daba cuenta de que ella no se sentía como él - te llamo y hablaremos-

-Qué? – dijo desconcertado por sus palabras, la esperanza inundó su ser al pensar por un segundo que Tomoyo podía ser de él. Eriol odiaba a Anne a pesar de lo poco que conocía siempre que Tomoyo tenía una discusión con ella no la veía en un par de semanas, solo hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando, hasta que todo volvía a la normalidad por aproximadament meses y siempre le pareció extraño. Además, Tomoyo había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con ella, era como su la alegría se hubiera desvanecido con el pasar del tiempo.

-luego hablamos- intentó despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero Eriol corrió la cara intentando hacer lo mismo y las comisuras de sus labios se tocaron. Ambos se sonrojaron como adolecentes atormentados por las hormonas. Ella solo huyó de la incómoda situación.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, él estaba tirado sobre su cama pensando en ella, en sus besos, su calidez, su blanca piel, esas piernas que lo volvían loco "estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga lesbiana, genial, ¿cómo nunca lo noté antes?" en ese momento oyó sonar el teléfono era Tomoyo, lo extraño era que la llamada venía desde un número fijo y no de su celular como siempre.

-Hola, Tomoyo?-

-Eriol, puedes venir a recogerme a mi departamento? por favor- dijo con una voz débil y un poco herida como si la hubieran golpeado.

-Qué pasó?

-Solo ven…- escuchó algo romperse a lo lejos y un tono de término de llamada. Eriol se apresuró a llegar al apartamento de Tomoyo y Anne, sacó la llave que ella le había entregado para emergencias y entró sin llamar.

Estaba hecho un infierno, floreros, platos y cuadros rotos, vidrio por todos lados, la cocina era un desastre, pero por ningún lado estaba Tomoyo, la llamó una y otra vez, buscando por las distintas habitaciones, la ropa de ella estaba rota sobre la cama, y había sangre en el suelo, Eriol sintió terror, desesperado grito el nombre de Tomoyo una y otra vez.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamarla al celular escucho un ruido en el baño de la habitación principal, estaba cerrado por dentro, -Tomoyo abre!- dijo al golpear la puerta, al no obtener respuesta echó la puerta abajo con sus poderes, entró corriendo y lo que vio lo dejó atónito. Tomoyo estaba recostada junto a la tina, con un corte en su labio y unos cuantos moretones en su cara y sus brazos, lo miró con cansancio y antes de desmallarse solo pudo decir -Le conté la verdad-

-Tomoyo!

Tomoyo despertó en una camilla de hospital se sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, miró a su alrededor y notó a Sakura junto a ella que la observaba y derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, un dolor muy fuerte arrasó los brazos de la joven

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto la joven adolorida

A lo que Sakura respondió desconcertada –es que no recuerdas?-

Sakura comenzó a hablar

**Flash back **

Un día después de que Eriol llevara a Tomoyo al hospital, Anne apareció desesperada en urgencias ya que era el contacto de emergencia de Tomoyo junto con Eriol.

Ahí fue cuando la pelea comenzó.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo?!- Anne entró gritando y llorando mientras le daba manotazos y un doctor la tomaba desde la cintura para evitar que lo lastimara más de la cuenta.

-¿de qué hablas?, si tú la golpeaste, tú rompiste su ropa y ahora está aquí por tú culpa-

-sí, me enoje cuando me enteré de que habías abusado de ella y fui a buscarte pero cuando llegue a tu casa no estabas! La fuiste a buscar verdad y la lastimaste, monstruo! Entiéndelo de una vez a ella no le gustan los hombres! Cuando llegué a la casa encontré sangre en nuestra habitación, la ropa de Tomoyo rota encima de la cama! Tú monstruo! – dijo golpeándole el pecho repetitivamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su actuación fue magnifica, había que darle un premio a esa mujer.

-Por Dios, Tomoyo tenía razón estás loca de remate- dijo acercándose a Tomoyo –no te acerques a ella, porque a diferencia de ti yo tengo dinero y abogados, así que si yo no puedo tu tampoco, me entiendes?- Eriol la miró con odio en sus ojos, Syaoran nunca lo había visto así.

-Tranquilos los dos- interrumpió Syaoran –llamemos a Sakura, y que ella tome las decisiones médicas, ella es la autorizada, le daremos las opciones que puede tomar, pero ahora debo sacarlos a ambos de la habitación, Eriol ve a mi oficina, yo me llevaré a Anne a la sala de reuniones donde podrán estar separados- llamó a una enfermera – Por favor llame a mi esposa, dígale que le envié un taxi y es urgente que venga al hospital y por favor pida el taxi también, se lo agradecería de lo más profundo de mi corazón- luego se lo compensaría a la enfermera, de seguro comprándole un regalo a sus hijos o algo para ella pero ahora estaba concentrado en otra cosa, Syaoran se había convertido en un Doctor muy humilde a pesar de su sueldo y posición social en China como en Japón, era un buen marido y un buen hombre.

Sakura llegó casi corriendo a la oficina de Syaoran, después de todo debía cuidarse en su condición, además no es como que se pueda correr mucho cuando estas embarazada de 5 meses y de gemelos, estaba enorme y creciendo, pero eso no impidió que llegar lo más rápido posible a la oficina de su esposo.

-¿Qué pasó?!- dijo entrando a la oficina agitada

-Corazón te dije que no corrieras, no le hace bien a los bebes, ven siéntate- Eriol le acercó una silla - lo que pasa es que Tomoyo, fue atacada y está mal herida, Anne está culpando a Eriol de todo, además de abusar sexualmente de ella, por eso queremos hacer un examen para determinar el estado de Tomoyo el problema es que está inconsciente, lo importante es hacer este tipo de exámenes lo más rápido posible, por eso te llamamos. Amor, necesitamos que tu decidas- Sakura se quedó sin palabras – cariño sé que esto es mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero…-

-no- interrumpió Sakura- háganlo, sé a qué examen se refieren es mejor que esté sedada cuando lo realicen-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Te hicieron un kit de violación –dijo Sakura entre lágrimas – el resultado fue que… -dijo Sakura entre sollozos- que… sí hubo contacto sexual con el ADN de Eriol, se lo llevaron a la comisaria, Syaoran dijo que si en realidad había sido una violación por Eriol, no importaba que tan amigos fueran él lo mataría, honestamente ya no sé qué creer, dime Tomoyo… Eriol..?-

-No Sakura- interrumpió – ambos estábamos ebrios y solo...- Tomoyo miró hacia la puerta al ver que el doctor entraba y le pidió a Sakura que saliera para revisar a la paciente

Cuando Sakura salió, entró un policía que se veía muy serio-Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji, me alegra que haya despertado?, perdió mucha sangre, sabe?- dijo el doctor - recuerda lo que pasó?- Tomoyo asintió

**Flashback**

Cuando entró por la puerta escucho un golpe en la sala de estar, su apartamento era oscuro por las gruesas cortinas que Tomoyo mandó a hacer porque Anne llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada de las fiestas y le gustaba dormir de día, en el momento que prendió la luz se sorprendió de ver a Anne levantada, lentamente se acercó a ella y notó que estaba muy ebria y con una botella del Jack Danniels que le pertenecía al abuelo de Tomoyo en la mano y un vaso vacío en la otra.

Tomoyo se enojó mucho al ver que había sacado el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su abuelo y que le prometió solo abrir el día de su noche de bodas, para compartirlo con la persona que ella creyera que era la indicada, su abuelo a pesar de ser muy viejo era muy liberal y moderno en algunos sentidos.

-¿qué hiciste anoche con ese imbécil?-

-Anne, perdóname por favor- dijo Tomoyo mirando al suelo a punto de que las lágrimas recorrieran su cara

-No, no te perdono, jamás lo haré, ni a ti ni a ese bastardo.- Tomoyo comenzó a llorar

-Entonces, creo que no podemos seguir con esto- Anne se segó de ira y comenzó a gritar

-¿Es por el verdad?,¿me dejas por un hombre?,¿Disfrutaste de su miembro?, ¿se lo chupaste hasta el amanecer?- preguntaba Anne con mucho odio en sus ojos como si en realidad lo hubiera visto –lo sé todo, sé que te acostaste con él- dijo golpeándola con la botella en la cara arrojando a ambas al suelo, la botella se rompió en miles de pedazos, mientras Tomoyo veía como el ultimo recuerdo de su abuelo era absorbido por la alfombra.

Anne, la agarro del cabello levantándola para seguir golpeando su estómago con los puños del dolor quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la sala de estar junto al sillón, se intentó levantar pero su estómago le dolía demasiado, intento buscar su celular pero recordó que lo había dejado en la mesa de centro de Eriol, se arrastró hasta llegar al teléfono junto al sillón.

-Por fin despertaste- la levanta del cabello –ven, quiero que veas algo - le dice con mucho cariño pero la fuerza que sus brazos era completamente distinta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Anne la dejó caer, junto a la puerta del baño, Tomoyo observó cómo Anne destrozaba toda su ropa, ropa que ella misma había confeccionado, ropa que conservaba de Sonomi, Tomoyo sacó fuerzas de su interior para evitar que siguiera destruyendo los últimos recuerdos que tenia de su madre, corriendo hacia ella para intentar quitarle el vestido favorito de su madre, cuando logro quitárselo Anne la apuñaló en el brazo, en ese momento se encerró en el baño junto con el vestido, vio el teléfono y marcó de memoria el número de Eriol, su otra mano estaba sangrando mucho, solo tuvo fuerzas de tomar la toalla que colgaba atrás de ella y con eso paro la hemorragia.

Mientras afuera del baño se escuchaba como Anne destruía la casa entera.

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando el policía se fue, Anne apareció de repente en la habitación, era raro, Tomoyo no la escuchó entrar

-Tomoyo, mi amor perdóname- dijo ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- Tomoyo estaba aterrada, Anne tenía una mirada muy extraña en sus ojos como si no tuviera alma en su cuerpo, la que miró desconcertada –¿De qué hablas?, Tomoyo, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tuviste un accidente.-

Tomoyo estaba atónita, Anne había perdido la razón, pero le parecía familiar, como si ya hubiera estado en esa posición antes -Anne, tu y yo terminamos, recuerdas? Tú me hiciste esto, tu quebrantaste mi persona, mi autoestima, y mi amor por mí misma y lo soporté durante años, pero ya no más, Anne, quiero que te lleves todas las cosas de mi casa y si no lo haces voy a demandarte, para que te arresten. Ahora sal de mi vista no quiero volver a verte-

-Me estás dejando?... es por él verdad?...- la ira se apoderó de los ojos de Anne y en un instante el ambiente se vuelve pesado y caluroso, la cabeza de Tomoyo daba vueltas y vueltas. En ese momento Sakura entra rápidamente –Escudo… - susurro mientras se creaba una barrera alrededor de Tomoyo para protegerla de ese "poder", Sakura ya no tenía la necesidad de usar su báculo solo tenía que decir el nombre de la carta para invocarla y esta funcionaría a su merced, el que evitó que Anne golpeara a Tomoyo, Anne miró a Sakura ante su intervención y se desvaneció entre las sombras.

Las chicas estaban Atónitas, no sabían que Anne tuviera poderes mágicos, nunca había dado ningún indicio de poseer magia o ni siquiera una presencia de poderes, lo había disimulado muy bien todos estos años. Quien sabe que tan poderosa podía ser, eso la hacía más peligrosa de lo que en realidad era.

Tomoyo eventualmente le contó a Sakura lo que había pasado con Eriol, con lujo de detalle, ya que Tomoyo quería subirle el ánimo a su amiga de toda la vida, además de evitar que se siguiera preocupando. Como si hubiera sido parte del destino al momento de terminar el relato de la noche que pasó con Eriol, él entra por la puerta agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo, lo que era bastante cierto, al momento en que lo soltaron sintió una presencia extraña en el hospital junto a los poderes de Sakura.

Él solo se arrojó a los brazos de Tomoyo besándole repetitivamente la frente, las mejillas y finalmente los labios, justo cuando Syaoran entró en la habitación ellos se estaban besando apasionadamente, Sakura solo pudo mirar a su esposo que estaba atónito y paralizado, (básicamente si hubiera una foto de esa cara, yo pagaría por ella) se levantó con dificultad para acercarse a él y susurrarle – Creo que necesitan un poco de privacidad–

Ya afuera Syaoran solo pudo preguntar –¿Cuándo pasó eso?-

**Porfis dejen reviews, me gustaría saber si les gustó, lo odiaron, lo leyeron? algo?**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Bye **


End file.
